A signal cable is required for transmission between communication devices, and a communication connector is required for connection between the signal cable and a communication device. However, communication between the communication devices relates to multiple signals, while a connector, generally small in volume, has many joints corresponding to various signals, and a distance between each joint and each signal is relatively short. Crosstalk between the joints may severely affect communication quality. Therefore, a crosstalk problem of the communication connector needs to be effectively solved.